


Gladiolus

by delgado11



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Scott, Minor Scott McCall/Kira Yukimura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:40:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delgado11/pseuds/delgado11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Set after the 5b finale)</p>
<p>Scott goes to visit Allison at the graveyard and Lydia shows up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gladiolus

The sound of crunching leaves fill the quiet morning air as Scott travels through the grave yard.

He knows exactly where he's going and he knows exactly who he's going to see.

Allison.

He carefully follows the dirt footpath leading to Allison's grave, being careful not to disturb other people's graves. He walks along rows of headstones, turning left or right when he needs to until he sees it.

Nestled neatly in between two other headstones is Allison's. He reaches her headstone and sits, cross legged, facing towards it. He had been carrying a flower in his hand which he gently places against the stone.

"It's called Gladiolus. The flower I mean. It symbolises strength of character," Scott smiles. "It uh... reminded me of you."

The flower was quite pretty, Scott thought. It looked like a tall stem with smaller flowers sprouting from the sides.

"So... I hope you like it?" He laughs awkwardly.

Scott knows this is stupid. He knows Allison can't hear him. Although a part of him hopes that maybe she can.

Scott just wants to see her face again. He misses her so much.

"I'm sorry I haven't been to visit you in a while." Scott sighs, moving his hand to pull at the grass near the stone. "We saved Mason. Well, technically Lydia saved him but we were all there to help. And umm Kira..."

Scott took pause, he could feel tears start to form in his eyes. Dammit, he didn't want to cry.

"Kira's gone, again. She went back to the skinwalkers because of a deal she made. And I know it's something she had to do and I'm happy for her, it's just, I miss her so much." Scott can feel the tears slowly start to fall down his face and he holds back a sob. "I just need her here with me. I know it sounds selfish and I hate myself for it but she cared so much for me, and I need that because i-it just feels like n-no one else cares. And if you were here, I know you would but you're gone too."

He moves his hands to cover his face in an attempt to hold back his sobs.

"I-I'm sorry, it's just now that everything's calmed down... it's given me a chance to think about everything that's happened... about how I died and it's all so overwhelming you know? And I don't know who to talk to about it, I don't really know how to talk about it. I don't know what to do anymore Allison. I don't know what to do."

The sun had already begun to set as the sky became darker and the noise of birds filled the air as they flew back to their trees.

Scott new he should be heading home but he didn't want to go, not right now. His cries slowly quieten and he lay down in a foetal position, hand reaching out to touch the bottom of Allison's grave stone, as he slowly started to lose consciousness.

–––––

Scott was in Eichen house. There was little to no light. His shows were gone and he was standing in.... a puddle?

"What the hell?" Scott says.

He lifts his foot to inspect the strange substance. It's red... oh god. It's blood! Scott gasps and stumbles backwards, only to trip over something and snack his head hard on the floor as he falls back.

"Shit." Scott sits up, rubbing the back of his head. And that's when he sees her. Allison.

The Oni's sword is sticking out of her abdomen and she's laying in a puddle of her own blood.

"No! Oh my god." Scott reaches her in an instant. He holds her in her arms. Her eyes are sealed shut, her skin pale and the only heartbeat he hears is his own. "Allison, no! Wake up." Scott sobs. "Please, Allison. Wake up, wake up, wake up."

And then she does.

"Allison!" Scott smiles.

"No one cares about you. You should just die Scott. Die!"

"What? Allis-" She wraps her hands around his neck and squeezes so tight and Scott can hardly breathe. She pushes him back and-

"Scott! Wake up."

Scott startled awake, looking around wildly. He was still in the graveyard. "Allison, she-" He reaches up and touches the base of his neck with his fingers.

"Scott? What do you mean?" He looked up to see Lydia staring at him with worry in her eyes.

"I think I had a bad dream." He starts to panic, why is it so hard to breathe?

"Breathe Scott." Lydia cups the side of her face. "It's okay, I'm here. You're okay Scott." She says.

He calms slightly at the sound of her voice and suddenly breathing is a lot easier. "Let's get you home." Lydia says.

"Okay." Scott starts to stand up and when he stumbles slightly, Lydia is there to catch him. "Thank you."

The worry in her eyes increases when she realises he's shaking. "You're shaking. Here, have my jacket." She let's go of him for a moment to take of her jacket.

"Lydia, you don't have to do that. I'll be okay."

"I want to do it Scott. You're my friend, I care about you." And Scott could've cried. He really needed to hear that from someone.

Lydia places the jacket over his shoulders and he snuggles into it. "Thank you."

Lydia helps Scott to her car. Once they're both in their seats she drives to Scott's house.

Together they walk up the stairs and into Scott's room. Lydia settles Scott onto his bed helps him take off his shoes. He lies back in the bed pulling his sheets over his body. "Thank you."

She kicks off her own shoes and lies down next to Scott. "Lydia you don't have to stay I-"

She grabs Scott in her arms and holds him, his head lying in the crook of her neck. "I want to."

Scott smiles, and in that moment, everything was okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fanfiction and I'm not that great at writing but I really hope you all like it :)


End file.
